On the Twelfth day of Christmas
by sugar coated bullets
Summary: On the Twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me...hold on second, so just what did Roy and Riza give each other on December 24th? You can blame Maes Hughes for this one. [A Royai Christmas Story] [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1:On the First Day of Christmas

**AN:**Like I promised, I present to you the Royai Christmas special! claps But really, I didn't like this first chapter because it seemed...(what's the word) -vague? I don't know, I didn't like it too well but I believe the next chapter will be better. Anyway, sorry for the shortness but I've decided to make it be a story, not a oneshot. twelve chapters to be exact WOOT!  
enjoy!

* * *

"Will you just draw?" Maes shoved a tiny basket into Roy's face as he sat himself, comfortably on the Colonel's desk. A groan escaped the Colonel's lips as he peered at the tiny sheets of folded paper… Riza stood across the opposite direction, trying to conceal a tiny smile when noticing Roy's inclination to push the Major from his perch.

"Tell me Hughes," Roy paused, now shuffling his fingers into the pile of names,

"Why am I doing this again? It's a Secret what?"

"Secret Santa! You draw a name and whomever you get you have to give them a gift but here's the trick, you don't tell anyone who you drew -its Christmas for pete sake! Dontcha have any spirit?"

Roy paid him an irritated glance when he withdrew his gloved hand holding a slip of paper –for a moment, a brief one at that, Riza felt her heart jump when the Colonel read his name.

"Your turn Lieutenant!" Maes screeched happily, pushing the basket in her direction. Riza's eyes aimlessly processed the slips still left in and she quickly drew without hesitation.

"Who'd ya get?" He leaned over to peek at her slip but Riza snatched it.

"You did say this was a secret," She smirked, "Right, Major?"

"Heh," He rubbed the back of his head, smiling, "I guess I did, didn't I?"

He scurried off and tended to Havoc who almost dropped a burning ash into the basket.

_Roy _was written in the slip. Riza couldn't help but the smile a bit but then she had no idea what to get him –she looked around the room and sighed inaudibly, catching Roy running his eyes over his paper once more.

"Remember you guys, especially you Roy, don't forget on the twenty-fourth there's a Christmas party at my house –be there!" Maes waved fanatically, closing the door to the office.

_Wasn't it just a little ironic? _She thought quietly tucking the paper into her pocket. To be brutally honest, she was so happy she could almost contain herself. But soon all the fun had died away and she was falling back into her normal routine of none other than paperwork.

* * *

I hope you liked the way this story will be taking it's course -anyway REVIEW  
ps- since I have like 4-5 days to write this, I'll be updating roughly around 3 times a day

YAY FOR FUCKING CHRISTMAS BREAK smiles & dances


	2. Chapter 2:On the Second Day of Christmas

**AN:** So yea, I've basically went back on my word about updating but it's just around the holiday it can be so busy, but I'm working hard to update and finish this by the 25th  
ANYWAY enjoy this update

* * *

Maes sat comfortably in his chair when Gracia returned back into the living room.

"Do you think it's wise, doing something like this to Roy?" She asked.

"Yes," He answered, casually swinging his leg over his knee and wrapping his hand around her waist as she sat beside him.

"Them two dimwits are too thick headed to admit that they like each other, even if it's little bit. Besides, I'm worried about the guy –he might never get married." Maes said jokingly.

* * *

The Next Day/Saturday/ Market Place in the Local Galleria of Jewelers

* * *

Roy pressed his face against the glass of the glimmering rings…

"Pick one already." Maes slapped his back.

"It's not like I'm getting married." Roy said.

"Why not?"

Roy then eyed him carefully, with his mouth pursing and his pupil narrowing.

"Don't give me that speech again Hughes." He dropped coldly.

"Hey, hey –you're the one who said you wanted to give Riza a ring." He waved his hand. Roy then felt his chin drop…-he did, didn't he? He chuckled somewhat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know Roy," Maes leaned over, "This ones very pretty."

"Maes, what would you say if I did marry Riza?"

Maes then paid him a convincing glance and then grinned widely.

"I'd say, about time."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Come on Roy, I'm not an idiot –it's obvious you two share some sort of affection."

"Is it really?" Roy folded his arms still looking at the glass case full of the golden bands and then he smirked –maybe he really would propose, but wait, what if this was too sudden?

"Really," Maes said pressing his nose against the glass now.

"I mean, remember that time in Ishbal you told me about? Yea, the one about the warehouse?"

A flash of binding memories flooded in the brightest region of Roy's vision. It was like a movie that replayed over in his head once more and temporarily, time stood still, and he was standing before Riza Hawkeye on the battlefield.

* * *

"Just in case something happens to me, go and escape on your own." He whispered, now facing the beautiful blonde and her eyes screamed at him.

"But"—

"Riza, I'm serious"—

"But I don't want to, sir."

He was taken aback but a bomb billowed over them and exploded feet away from them –knocking them on top of each other, and together they rolled over the sandy trenches.

He was careful to watch her and in his moment of trail and error he managed to save her from another attack, shoving them both into an abandoned warehouse, away from the ravened battlefield. She had a deep gash on her head but she looked over him in horror. She licked her fingers and ran them over a series of cuts on his forehead.

"…You didn't run away?"

"Now who was the one that said, 'don't give up no matter what'?" She spoke softly, and he grabbed her wrist yanking them close.

"Sir?"

"Thanks." He said, sincerely, feeling the sting of his developing bruises and the blood from his cut wounds filed over his eyelids like water. She was worried, he could tell.

"I'm alright."

"I know, but still I"—

Suddenly without warning, they were kissing without realizing it. They kissed, they were actually kissing while just outside of the building there was a war raging; full screams, tainted with blood and here they lay, intertwined in flesh and saliva –locked in embrace.

They kissed for a long time.

* * *

"Hello –EARTH TO ROY?" Maes waved his hands back and fourth in front of Roy now bringing him out of his state of nostalgia.

"Huh –what, what!" Roy muttered uncomfortably.

"Roy, isn't it about time you settled down with a nice girl?"

"How many times are you going to preach this to me?"

"Until you finally admit you love her."

Roy then withdrew slightly.

"I –uh"—

"See! Hesitation, you know it's true so stop being so damn stubborn." Maes pressed firmly, but it wasn't because he was trying to be assertive but because he knew what Roy really desired; Riza Hawkeye's named was none other than his devotion and he was her desire. They both held a key to open the other's heart but they were just afraid to turn the lock…

Roy nodded, smiling slightly.

"Now," Maes said, motioning for a jeweler's assistance, "Let's see if we can't find that perfect gift."

* * *

woot, now on with reviews and such!  
update coming soon, very soon, I PROMISE 


	3. Chapter 3:On the Third Day of Christmas

**AN: **Short, but I thought I'd give time to our girls, Riza Gracia and we can't forget Maes personal escourt of cuteness, Elysia! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Riza sat idly fixing herself a bubbly bowl soup when she began to wonder of the perfect gift –so, what made a gift perfect? Maybe, she speculates, it was the thought that mattered, after all even if Roy had something to offer her it would surprise her. She smiled.

"What should I get him –hmm?" She asked her little dog, Black Hayate who looked up at her with big, brown eyes.

She patted his head and then he licked her cheek. Just then she heard a knock at her door and she went to fetch it.

"Riza?" A woman said.

"Hmm?" Riza poked her head out to meet the face of Gracia; they smiled at each other.

"Hi Miss Riza." A little girl waved.

"Hey there Elysia –hi Gracia. Won't you come in?" Riza offered when Black Hayate pushed through her legs and met the soft hands of Elysia.

"Aw!" Elysia squealed bending down to rub the dog's head.

"Actually Riza," Gracia laughed lightly, "We were just passing by and I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us –would you?"

Riza blinked at the offer and then shifted her hand to rest upon her thigh.

"Now that you mention it," Riza said, now turning her back to fetch her pocket book that hung on the coat rack.

"I would love too –I have some shopping to get done myself."

As Riza closed her door, she put on her coat and began to walk with Gracia and Elysia down the sidewalks.

"So, Gracia what do men…really appreciate for Christmas?" Riza found herself asking.

"Daddy likes it when mommy gives him kisses on Christmas Eve." Elysia stated innocently, giving an infamous Maes Hughes grin. Riza smirked inwardly thinking subtly to herself, the last time her and Roy ever shared an intimate moment it back in Ishbal… But it was so long ago she hardly wondered if Roy still felt the same. She even wondered if he ever remembered it. It bothered her a lot to be honest now more so around Christmas. She felt…the same, she's loved him since she could last remember and she knew it.

"Riza, you know it's never too late to tell him…" Gracia said very wisely, almost foreseeing the trouble that played in her eyes.

"So," Riza gently stated, "You must know who's name I drew, correct?"

"I do." Gracia answered now.

Riza smiled walking casually and heard Elysia pointing to some of the colorful dresses in the glass shops.

"Mom, look at that one!"

"I know, it's very pretty isn't it?"

They stopped to gaze upon a blue dress that reached mid calf but it was form fitting and accentuate the breast, hips and thighs…Gracia stole a look at Riza.

"How about we go in here." She suggested, and Riza saw a mischievous glimmer in Gracia's eyes at her statement, but she followed inside.

"Sir," She asked, "How much is that dress in the window? I have a friend who I'd like to try it on." Gracia said, pointing to Riza who stood stunned.

"15000." A sales clerk answered.

"Really? Oh, good, may we try it out?"

"Gracia"—

"I feel obligated to give my friends gifts, Riza." She answered

"After all," She took the blue dress now as it was handed to her, "It's Christmas."

Riza smiled warmly as she was led to the dressing room.

When she put on the dress, Riza was almost amazed to see a beautiful woman staring back at her from the mirror; it was her reflection. The image almost made Riza reach out and touch herself in the frame but instead she twirled happily seeing that not only the dress accented her breast but made her slimmer. She had never felt so…so beautiful.

She was feeling somewhat too girlish for her taste but once in awhile, she liked feeling feminine than masculine.

"How's it look?" Gracia asked. Riza opened the door and stepped into the runway of the dressers closet.

"Oh my," Gracia's chin dropped, "Perfect fit!"

"You think so?" Riza blushed, seeing in the far mirror the size of her rear…

"Most definitely –you should wear it at the party."

"Alright," Riza smiled now, resting both her hands on her hips, "I think I will. Thank-you so much, Gracia." She said, now hugging her.

* * *

Lunch Time

* * *

"What kinds of things does Maes like?"

"Oh, I don't know, ties, rings, watches…he likes ties…oh and those really thick thermal socks –his feet always get cold." Gracia giggled, taking a swig of her drink through her straw. They were seated just outside of a bread parlor where they resided eating sourdough bread bowls full of potato soup.

"Heh." Riza smirked.

"Well, you must have some sort of idea of the things Roy likes."

"I do –well…I don't know it's confusing."

"Men very enigmatic" Gracia added.

"I can't agree more."

"Men will do that too you; make you love sick but yet keep you wanting more."

Riza nodded in recognition.

"You love him, don't you?" Gracia caught her in a trap and Riza's eyes widened but then she forgot about the hesitation.

"Is it obvious?"

"Not really, but Maes and I are very analytical."

"I just wish I knew what he likes…" Riza grumbled, growing accustomed to the growing head ache.

"Come on," Gracia got up from their table.

"We have a gift to hunt for." She said very politely, urging Riza to come along.

* * *

review -thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. Chapter 4:On the Fourth Day of Christmas

**AN:** It's about time for some fluffyness...so this dedicated to an encounter between our couple.

ENJOY

* * *

Riza walked outside with Black Hayate on her leash and the sky above them crackled slightly.

"You better make this quick." She muttered indignantly. She was very tired, she enjoyed shopping yesterday but sadly, they didn't succeed in finding Roy the _perfect _gift.

Now Riza huffed around, disdain and somewhat worried, not to mention she was tired and cold. Too cold for that matter to be walk her pooch.

For only a moment she averted her eyes away from her dog to gaze upon the tear stricken clouds and thought hard…

"Roy," She thought to herself but found that she actually said it too –

"Yes." She heard someone say. Her eyes immediately bugged out and she looked over to see Roy leaning over petting her mischievous black pup.

"Sir?"

"Heh," He chuckled now standing and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sir," He mocked and then tsked slightly, gazing at the sky too.

"We've been out of the office for nearly three days and you still have that habit."

She smiled warmly seeing his laugh inviting.

"Sorry, I was actually passing by -thought I'd say hello." He inquired very friendly.

Riza nodded and then felt Black Hayate tug along the grasses of the park that was beginning to unfurnish before them, just outside of her apartment complex.

"Care if I join your walk?" He asked now.

"I don't mind sir"—

"Roy." He said.

"I don't mind, Roy." She corrected herself, now feeling warm inside.

They began to descend upon the cobblestone path of the park. She watched him and wondered what he could be thinking. His hair swayed slightly in the icy wind but she saw him unflinching to the gust.

"Roy, if I may ask," She imposed quietly and Roy smiled at her, nodding.

"What do men want for Christmas?"

Roy's cheeks flustered at his first thought, _I want you._

"Depends."

"On?" She asked.

"What kind of man are you shopping for?"

"Well…" She trailed off, finding herself laughing with puffs of air caking around them.

"This man, is conceited but intelligent yet very lazy. He's …someone special, Roy."

Roy sighed, still oblivious.

"Looks like he needs convincing."

"Convincing?"

"Sure," He supplied very calmly, "The best gifts are sometimes intangible."

Riza took his hint and smiled, thinking, I guess he does have a point.

"Tell him I _love _him?" She inquired, knowing very well that Roy Mustang proved to be such an idiot sometimes, suddenly –she noticed an envious gleam in his eyes.

"Yes." He answered.

"Looks like it's going to rain." He guessed and then felt a drop fall over his nose. He grimaced.

"Great," He mocked himself, "Captain obvious."

"Come," Riza urged suddenly, feeling a little desperate for the weather and Roy's preparation for rain; he wore nothing but a pair of slacks and sweater.

"Before it rains."


	5. Chapter 5:Fourth Day pt 2

"You don't have to."

"It's no trouble." She said handing him a hot glass of warm brandy. It simmered his tongue making a shiver fill up his spine. He smiled.

"You know," He smirked, "This is really good."

"Thanks." She settled herself against the opposite end of the couch and admired Roy for long moments. He then wandered his gaze to meet hers, and she flickered.

"I don't bite." He offered, patting a seat next to him and Riza laughed inwardly, rolling her eyes. She crawled over beside him now and covered her cold feet with an afghan.

They listened the rain that was pouring down over the roof and they heard the incessant hum of the patter of the windowsill. Black Hayate now lay in a ball of fur, curled near the fire that was blazed in the fireplace. When Riza looked at the fire she instantly, for some odd reason, related back to Ishbal –which inevitably made her wonder about Roy again, about his kiss. She sighed now.

"What are you thinking?" He asked now.

She paid him a glance of indifferent reconciliation.

"I'm…I was thinking about the Rebellion."

"Oh." Roy responded solemnly. He wanted to offer up something for the first thing that entered his mind was their kiss… He actually wanted to kiss her again right then but he resisted the urge to push himself on her. Perhaps she'd forgotten about it.

"Have you ever wondered," She addressed quietly, contemplating, "If something as passionate as love," She looked at him now, "Could be forgotten?"

That was unexpected, to say the least Roy gestured, nervously biting his lips. He found it ironic with his former thoughts of the warehouse incident.

"Yes, unless it is provoked."

"Provoke?"

"Motivated. It takes two people to love."

"I see." She speculated, feeling somewhat enlightened but it presented a new enticing question –was he still motivated, like she was?

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"No reason." She stated innocently successfully masking all emotion behind her brow.

He let her fall quiet and then softly found his fingers graced hers, she almost pulled away but Roy fought back, grasping her hand into his.

"You're hands are cold." He stated, very simply covering up his lame excuses.

"So are yours." She said. He gulped.

"I know…"

She laughed and then squeezed back, but almost as briefly as she held his hand back she scooped his brandy glass. She walked casually in the next room over by the hallway.

"I'll take care of it." He offered now getting up.

"I've got it." She called now reentering into her kitchen. She was awkward somewhat and wanted to say something, anything to Roy about how she was feeling but it just felt so…so sudden –but wasn't the kiss they shared in the warehouse sudden as well? Her mind suddenly took full sweep in her contemplative mode not to notice Roy's presence in the kitchen. She began to wash and dry.

Roy watched her work, completely unaware of his presence…what could she be thinking he wondered –on that note, who does she love? He felt his heart somewhat bashed in a bit… he sighed, and she turned seeing his distasteful look.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing." He smiled weakly. "I was just about to leave, that's all."

"Oh," Riza was confused but nevertheless optimistic when she watched him watch her.

"Sure you won't stay? I can cook."

Roy sighed now still unable to shake the feeling of her with someone else…

"I wish I could…but I really must be going."

"Yes, I understand." She frowned unnoticeably.

* * *

AN: Now, now, don't get discouraged -we still have Maes to save the day, don't we? 


	6. Chapter 6:On the Fifth Day of Christmas

**AN: **Heck yes, Maes is KIM POSSIBLE   
anyway -here's your chapter and continue to review, please know that they are great appreciated !

* * *

"Maes I can't propose." Roy said as they stood outside of Hughes' balcony.

"Why on earth not?" Maes sighed, seeing the usual _cold feet _incident.

"Because" Roy hesitated, ashamed to say it,

"Because…?" Maes asked.

"Because she loves someone else."

Maes immediately started to laugh which made Roy even more furious with the situation.

"Oh shut up." Roy muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So," Maes asked, "What happened? You talk to today?"

"Yea." Roy nodded.

"What happened?" Maes asked, now calming his laughter.

"She was asking me all these questions." Roy said, now sighing at they stared into the starlit black canvas. The moon glowed beautifully.

"What happened?" Maes urged again, eager to solve Roy's little dilemma. Roy gave him a wry look…and then scoffed.

"She asked me what men wanted for Christmas and I told her it depends. Then we talked about what it depended on and she told me the man she was shopping for was very conceited, intelligent and lazy"—

"Well at least she's honest." Maes laughed again.

"What could possibly be so funny!" Roy grew annoyed.

"No, no finish your story," He stifled a laugh, "I could use a good laugh."

Roy recoiled at his gesture and shuffled his feet…

"How could she love a man who is conceited?" Roy asked him.

"Because she looks past that."

"Pfft." Roy rasped with scoff.

"Anything else you guys talked about?" Maes asked.

"She mentioned Ishbal and then she went right from that to asking if love could be forgotten…"

"_Women_." Roy mocked.

"What'd you say?" Maes composed himself now and listened very calmly.

"I said yes if unprovoked."

"Ahh." Maes nodded.

"So, are you jealous of the mystery man Roy?" Maes tried not to chuckle.

Roy then glared him an irritated glance.

"Damn bastard." Roy muttered inaudibly, wondering of his opponent…

"You know," Maes pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "She should've scratched that part about the man's intelligent."

"What?" Roy's face twisted strangely.

"You really are clueless." Maes was astonished.

"Clueless? What are you talking about?" Roy asked.

"Roy the mystery man is none other than yourself."

It took a minute for it all to sink in and then in a slip moment it hit him, like a brick wall and he never, in his life, felt so…so stupid! The hints, the brandy, Ishbal, and then …then she even offered dinner and he declined all because of a little jealously.

"Ah hell." Roy grimaced, slapped his face.

"You didn't throw the ring away did you?"

"No." Roy answered.

"Good," Maes laughed, "Cause I'd hate to have to kill you."


	7. Chapter 7:On the Sixth Day of Christmas

**AN: **I felt like doing something very unlike Roy, but I found the idea very cute. Anyway, hopefully you'll find it cute too

* * *

Riza lounged quietly in her bed and twirled her hair in her fingers, thinking of none other than Roy but not necessarily about him but more along the lines of what happened yesterday…

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked herself. She then grabbed her pillow and smashed it over her face and screamed. Black Hayate titled his head confused and whined silently.

"_Men._" She finally gasped, lifting the pillow off her face and she sat up straight now, stretching and yawning.

"Is it already one o clock?" She glanced at her clock and sighed.

Black Hayate then resumed his usual position and lazily snored. Riza let a smile grace her face but then heard a knock at her door. It was rapid and she glanced at herself, she was still in her pajamas…

"If it's another sales person," She threatened silently, "I'll kill them."

When she opened the door she found no one but looked down and saw a limp bouquet of roses…it was a huge plethora of fresh roses and baby's breath and they were wrapped in a snowflake paper, tied together by a green ribbon.

"What the…" She bent down and scooped up the romancing aromatic red roses and smiled slightly. Then she looked around and saw no one, she raised a brow and then shuffled back inside, closing the door.

Maes let a gasp and felt a slap on the back of his head. They had hidden themselves by a garbage disposal, barely unseen.

"Great hiding place, you moron!" Roy muttered.

"Had something better in mind?" Maes said back, now lifting his eyes over the dispenser and saw that Riza had long grabbed the roses and he stood up casually, sleeking his hair back. Roy then stood and sighed. They began to walk over through the sidewalks through the park.

"You really are a sap." Maes then commented with a snicker and then felt the air of a swing. Roy tried smacking him.

"It's cute!" Maes mocked humorously.

"I'll show you cute." Roy muttered this time conducting a full fledge chase after Hughes.

* * *

I've never been that good with humor, but hey, I tried, anyway -I've been real busy and I prolly won't be able to finish this time until late tonight. It's Christmas Eve and my family's custom is to always visit my Grandparents.

HOORAY FOR CHRISTMAS!  
ps-Merry Christmas to all of you too!


	8. Chapter 8:On the Seventh Day of Christma

**AN: **Extreme fluffyness...I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

* * *

"Aren't they beautiful?" Riza asked her pooch who incessantly sniffed the roses; they were sitting now in a vase. She had done nothing productive yesterday, when she received the roses, except write Christmas cards, she wasn't even done yet. Now, today, she felt…tired? No, no she thought –wistful? Yes, she felt some sort of homesickness weep inside her. 

She missed being home with her parents before they had passed away. She used to always bake cookies with her mom and drink cider by the fire with her dad, who'd talk to her about his younger years. They used to always decorate the house in holly and mistletoe, and in garland with red bows. Riza used to even go ice-skating but times change and so do people –now she had a job, no time for fun…

Suddenly she heard another knock but this time it was slow. She walked quietly down the hallway and opened it to find Roy stand before her.

"Hey Riza I was –are you okay?" He asked noticing an absentmindedness glance in her eyes when she watched him, yet she smiled when before him.

"I'm fine but I wanted to apologize about the other day –I didn't mean to"—

"Apologize? Hah, I was just in a bad mood that's all but I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to the marketplace." He interrupted her sentence.

"Roy," Riza laughed, "Why are you being so nice to me lately?"

He frowned when hearing that –was he a grouch at the office or something, he wondered.

"Well I"—

"I'd love to go." She said.

"Great." He sighed with relief.

"Come in," She left the doorway, "I have to get dressed."

He hadn't even noticed she was still dressed in her pajamas. When entered through her house he saw the roses arranged in a vase and he smiled. He closed the door and leaned against it.

"Oh," She laughed now turning to him with her hand on her hip, he had never seen Riza smile so big.

"Thanks for the roses."

He fell silent –_shit_, he thought.

"I found this." She walked over to the bouquet and there was receipt and it held Roy's signature. He turned bright red and dug his hands into his pockets, while looking at the floor trying to offer up an excuse. Why was he consistently messing surprises!

"I-I"—

"They're very lovely, Roy, but why did you pay so much for them?"

"Cause your worth it." He blurted and then his eyes got big, _I meant to think that_, he scolded himself mentally. When he glanced up he saw her staring at him politely and she approached him.

She pecked him on the cheek but when she pulled away he grabbed her cheeks into his hand. He didn't know why he was unexpectedly doing this but had to just do it now –_now_ was the perfect time and he quickly pressed his lips against hers.

At first, Riza was completely astonished, it was just a light peck but it enveloped very deeply…She couldn't stop and found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. Why were they doing this, she wondered, either way she could careless. She's been waiting for him to do something like this.

"Roy?"

"Hmm?" He asked somewhat still rapt, he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Thank-you."

"For what? –Oh oh!" He chuckled as they stared at each other awkwardly.

It took long moments before they started laughing immaturely.

"That was random." He snickered childishly leaning his arm on dining table where the roses sat. Riza was standing folding her arms and she starting laughing again.

"I know…"

They started to sigh but found themselves staring at each other, this time awkwardly –they both wanted to say something for what just happened but all they could do was laugh nervously. She ran her hands through her long blonde hair and Roy began to take a wrinkle out of his brown blazer…

This time, when they laid eyes on each other they instantly they found themselves kissing again.

"This is different." He asked amused.

"Most definitely." She gave a silly laugh before parting their lips "Forgive me, why were you here again?"

"I forgot." He answered sheepishly.

"Good." She said.

"You can help me fill out Christmas cards."

* * *

To be honest, I was going to let them wait and kiss on the night of Maes' Christmas party but I figured it make things akward with the proposal being so -so sudden (random). I figured letting them realize that they indeed both still like each other before Roy made his move. Anway, I'll be updating more tonight...hopefully. I hope you liked it. 


	9. Chapter 9:On the Eighth Day of Christmas

**AN: **Short...VERY very short, but it was perfect for the humor I was trying to play off.

* * *

"Let me guess" Maes began when watching Roy's excessive smiling, "You kissed."

Roy just nodded as they sat together outside on his deck drinking a beer.

"So?" Maes inquired his question.

"It was …great."

"Sap." He ridiculed justly.

Roy then gave him a look when taking a drink of his beer.

"Hey," Maes continued while nudging him, "At least we both are, right?"

"Sure." Roy laughed.

"I guess the cats in the bag –you'll be married in no time."

"It's scary, you know." Roy said.

"How so?"

"Being with someone your afraid you can't make happy."

"Oh shut up –you'll make her happy." Maes reassured, but then gave a sly smirk and one Roy recognized.

"In more ways than one…" Hughes added deviously.

"…really?" Roy asked almost dumbfounded.

"Believe me –it'll get better, I didn't just make Elysia on my own you know." Maes winked and found Roy growing a shade of pink with his brow raised.

* * *

teehee -we love Maes 


	10. Chapter 10:On the Ninth Day of Christma

**AN: **Fluffyness, yet again -so enjoy!

* * *

Roy and Riza were found strolling into the same Marketplace her and Gracia were on just a few days before and they had been compiling a list of things to get everyone.

"And what did we get Havoc?" Riza asked.

"A carton of 100s." Roy smirked, holding a carton of cigarettes.

"Ah, right." She scratched out the last name on their list.

"This has been fun." Roy said.

"It has." She smiled.

They were passing now an outside ice rink and Riza felt her heart grow nimble and Roy saw gleam in her eyes when watching the people skate figuratively.

"Let's go." He took her arm and collected a pair of skates from sales clerks' desk.

They were seated now on a bench, tying the laces and Roy distinctively could tell Riza was happy by the way she was speedily lacing the skates.

"So," He said, now trying to stand, "You've skated before?"

"I used to when I was little girl."

"Really"—

He almost fell but Riza caught his arm.

"Let me guess," She pulled him upright and Roy almost lost his balance once more, making her giggle, holding him close.

"You've never skated before?"

"How could you tell?" He asked, sarcastically.

She led him steadily to the entrance of the rink and made him hold on the railing.

"Go on." He urged, still grasping the rail for dear life –who knew ice skating could be so, so-difficult!

"You sure?" She asked, now letting go of him.

"Yea, I'll watch you."

"…Alright." She smiled now racing off. Roy watched her in awe as she spun figuratively around the entire rink once and she passed by giving him a little wink.

To his surprise, it was almost like a Christmas carol for a snowflake fell on his nose and when he looked up he watched snowfall begin to break through the dreary weather; he smiled.

Suddenly two warm hands swept him up and he almost fell again.

"Stop!" He commanded nervously.

"Come on, you'll never learn if you don't try." Riza said.

"I'll fall."

"So?" She was slow when guiding his shaky legs… She couldn't help but to laugh.

"And just what is so funny, Lieutenant?" He asked embarrassed.

"Nothing, sir." She emphasized.

"So what if I'm not very graceful –that's not so bad is it?" He asked.

"Ice-skating can be difficult," She picked up speed when guiding them

"But you have to learn sometime."

He was very unsteady which sent them crashing instantly but she was landed on top of him. He rubbed his butt as he winced feeling an elusive pain rupture in his side –the impact hurt but he found Riza giving him another silly laugh; they're noses met for a moment.

"And falling is part of learning."

She leaned in and pecks him lightly on the lips causing Roy to blush, not just from the fall, but from the instant affection she displayed in front of the skating audience. He heard a few whistles and claps and found himself smiling as she helped him to his unstable feet again.

"Come on, let's try it again."

"Okay." He answered intertwining their hands together.


	11. Chapter 11:On the Tenth Day of Christmas

**AN: **Heck yes, **Merry Christmas** to everyone but I did want to inform you, since I am a fan of not only FMA but of Roy I thought you'd be delighted to know that from "Santa Clause" aka_ my parents -_ I got a huge, Roy fleece blanket! I was so excited I nearly choked on my ceral! Not only that but I got Fullmetal Alchemist, custom made, T.U.K shoes! They're awesome, they're similar to vans! Anyway, I hope all you got what you wanted for Christmas and I want to take this time to apologize for my lack of unfullfiment -I had originally planned on finishing the story by today but...looks like that didn't work, so my sincerest apologies -but please, enjoy this short chapter!

* * *

Today has been a complete and utter waste she thought as she was idly sitting at her table. She had fetched her mail but only received the cheesy note cards, reading "Merry Christmas".

Riza had already walked Black Hayate, and she even cleaned her house. What else could be anymore boring than just feeling worthless, or sleepy on a perfectly good day off from work –it was Christmas for Pete sake! She should've been with Roy but she knew he had too much paperwork to do at home to be lollygagging anymore.

Thus, she sat by herself, cuddled under a small blanket near the fire sipping away at apple cider when she decided to glance through her mail pile again –hoping something slipped her eye.

Something did…and she scoffed at herself, glancing at her curious pup.

"Heh," She smiled, recognizing the penmanship, "He'll do anything to just get out of his paperwork won't he?"

She opened the envelope and found only three words that made her feel warm inside…

_I__ miss you. _


	12. Chapter 12:On the Eleventh Day of

**AN: **Tidbits of fluffness but I wanted to make this chapter breif because my next chapter will not only be the longest, but the fluffiest! Yay -review, thank-you!

* * *

"I'm so glad you came!" Gracia immediately yanked Riza, who stood on her front porch, into her home. She led her through the parlor and into the hallway onward to the kitchen.

"I was afraid I was going to have to take care of this all by myself. Maes wanted this to be a really nice dinner so I bought a turkey and plenty of other dishes like stuffing, deviled eggs, rice and all that stuff –what kinds of deserts are good?"

"Fruitcake?" Riza asked now setting her stuff down.

"I've already gotten that one taken care of."

"How about pie?"

"Oo." Gracia said imagining.

"_Chocolate pie." _Riza said enthusiastically.

"Chocolate pie is my favorite." A familiar voice said and both Gracia and Riza turned around to meet Roy leaning in the doorway.

"Roy," Gracia leaned over and gave him a hug, "Good for you join us. Does Maes know you're here?"

"No, I just did walk in."

"Oh, well be sure to tell him you're here, he needs help decorating the living room."

"Alright." He said walking away.

"Here," Gracia handed her an apron, "Put this on."

They both did and commenced to cook. Riza began to collect measuring cups and started sifting the confectionary sugar. Gracia set the graham cracker crust into the oven to back and began to mix together the chocolate filling.

"So," Gracia whispered, "Did you find what you were looking for, for Roy?"

Riza smiled warmly when turning to her.

"I decided to _tell him_, as a gift."

Gracia's eyes lit up and she dropped her spoon to hug Riza.

"That'll be perfect -just perfect."

Gracia let go and when she did, strong hands wrapped firmly around Gracia's waist, and Maes was resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Roy?" She asked.

Riza then felt someone hug her from behind with their hands locked firmly around her waist. She turned red to find it was Roy. He performed the same gesture Maes did to Gracia, to her -resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"Yea well we"—

"You both are very lazy." Gracia interrupted his sentence.

"Very lazy." Riza emphasized and then heard Roy sigh sadly.

"What have you gotten done then?" Maes asked.

Gracia gave him a wry frown –she pointed to the pudding filling for the pie.

"Oh."

"Please Maes, for our sake, be productive today."

"Yes Mam." Maes said kissing her cheek.

Riza smiled but then felt Roy do the same –she gasped inwardly.

"Roy?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Don't treat the garland like you would your paperwork."

They left the kitchen and Gracia began to giggle.

"You two must've already spent time together since the last time I've seen you."

"We have…" Riza sighed opening the oven to retrieve the piecrust.

"Kiss?"

Riza gave her a glance and then blushed.

"I see." Gracia laughed, now as she poured the pudding filling into the pie crust.

"I think it's great Riza, I really do."

Suddenly there was a crash in the other room that startled both Riza and Gracia.

"What the…?"

Just then they heard Elysia laughing loudly in the next room, and both women ran into the parlor. They tried to stifle a laugh with what was before them…

Roy was flat on his stomach and Maes was tangled within in the tree, tied up in garland. The Christmas tree had collapsed on both grown men and they were covered in ornaments and lights. Roy spit out tree needles.

"How about you two quit laughing"—Roy cut sharply into Maes sentence

"AND help us up!"


	13. Chapter 13:On the Twelfth Day of pt1

"Riza," Gracia said, "You look gorgeous."

"You really think so?"

"Roy will just…he'll drop dead." Gracia replied happily. She then walked over to Riza and straightened out any wrinkles in the dress but found none, but she did notice Riza's bare feet.

"No shoes?"

"I don't have anything to match." Riza lied. Truth be known, she never had the time to shop for nice, expensive shoes like high heels and to be perfectly honest –those types of shoes never appealed to her.

"Well," Gracia said as she opened her closet door, "I do."

She pulled out a beautiful pair of heels. They were opened toed but not very tall, although, they did fit Riza.  
"Wow." Gracia clasped her hands together.

"Those fit perfect too."

There was a knock on Gracia's door and she went to fetch it. Maes then poured inside and shut the door quietly. He then glanced over a Riza in awe…

"Isn't she beautiful, Maes?" Gracia asked.

"Of course," Maes pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "You never dress up but when you do, you sure know how to." He said, walking over to Riza –he gave her a hug.

"Roy is gunna be a happy husb- I mean man." Maes almost slipped up but Riza didn't seem to notice, she was too busy fixing her hair.

"I hope so."

"Don't sweat it, you're a knock out –oh yea, Gracia, why is the oven beeping?"

Gracia panicked.

"Maes!" She popped him on the head before both of them rushed from the room. Riza then heard a lot of talking coming from down the hallway –has the party already started? She walked out of the room and found Havoc standing in the hallway with Breada. They were looking at pictures when they noticed Riza. They're eye grew large, very large.

"Riza?" Havoc asked.

"Yes?"

"Man you look good." He blurted and Breada knock in the stomach.

"Thanks." Riza laughed when walking past them and into the living room to find Falman and Fury setting gifts under the lit up tree –they saw her and almost saluted.

"You look pretty, Riza." Fury piped in with Falman nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Riza went to fetch it catching eye of three unexpected guest.

"SURPRISE!" Edward said to Riza and Alphonse who waved with Winry in between both of them.

"Well," Riza opened the door wider for them come in, "This is unexpected."

"Fullmetal"—Someone called from outside but when he caught sight of Riza he stopped dead in his sentence…It was none other than Roy. When he looked upon her he seemed a lost of words.

"You look really cute, Miss Riza." Al complemented before walking through the door.

"Why thank-you Alphonse." She said. After they had gotten inside she turned her attention to the man who stood in the snowfall, still unable to say anything.

"Aren't you going to come in?"

"I –I –yea." Roy stuttered walking up the steps onto the porch of the Hughes residency. Now, he stood face to face with Riza and he was turning red; he looked her over.

"Riza you look…beautiful."

She smiled, taking his hand into hers and pulled him inside.

"Thank-you." She said shutting the door behind them.

She helped Roy take off his jacket and they walked into the parlor. Edward and Winry were sitting together and Alphonse was playing with Elysia. Havoc was having his usual smoke and all subordinates were communicating happily with each other.

"So what's the occasion Fullmetal?" Roy asked, shuffling his hand into his pockets.

"Eh, I just thought I'd come by and spend Christmas with everyone –isn't that right Al?"

"Yes, it's been awhile since we've been in Central."

"Good to have you boys back." Maes said as he waltzed in the room with Gracia.

"The foods ready to eat." Gracia said before turning into the dining room.


	14. Chapter 14:On the Twelfth Day of pt2

**AN: **I regret to inform you all that this will be the final chapter...I hope you like it, as well as the rest of the story -I wanted to apologize again for not finishing this in time for Christmas.

* * *

They had long been done with dinner and were now seated into the living room. Maes and Gracia stood by the fire with Elysia. Havoc was crowded over the tree with Fury, Breada and Falman while Edward and Winry sat together on the couch beside Roy and Riza, who was helping to pass out the gifts.

"This is…" She said, lifting up a square box examining the tag–

"To Havoc from Roy and I."

Havoc smiled and took the box. He quickly opened it and smirked when waving the pack of cigarettes.

"You know me all to well –thanks."

They continued to pass gifts until Maes turned on the radio. A ballad of Christmas carols filled the room and all around there was nothing but love and laughter. The warmth that generated off all who gathered at Maes Hughes' house collected in the fireplace –suddenly Maes was seen dancing with Gracia.

Riza stole a look at Roy who smirked.

"Would you mind if"—Roy stood asking when Riza interrupted his sentence.

"I was hoping you'd ask." She said as they conjoined hands…

They stood and Roy placed his hand on her hip while she placed her hand on his neck; their free hands were intertwined.

They swung and swayed together and everyone was watching them. Even Edward was seeing that the Colonel was very much enjoying his time off –especially with Riza in his arms.

All eye still paced with their movement –even Maes and Gracia stopped to watch.

Although the pair were unaware they still held close, their eyes washing over each other in awe. Both of them were thinking, as they danced, I would've never expected this to happen.

Roy was growing nervous when remembering the black box within in his pocket but when his held her closer, all he could do was smile –and he smiled big.

Riza didn't know what he must've been thinking but she was glad he, of all people, was the one holding her. It was strange, for her at least, for them to all of a sudden flock to each other but she knew it was a desire they both had locked away within themselves; besides, she guessed, it was better for their relationship to remain unstated.

The music faded and Roy leaned in –they kissed very suddenly. She could careless for them to watch, she kissed back and heard Edward gag. Alphonse was cheering slightly with Havoc beside him.

When their lips parted, she watched Roy fall on one knee…

"Riza," He said, shakily but pride fully pulling something from his pocket. Riza had no idea what to think –what could she think? She was nervous no doubt when she saw Gracia nodding and Maes winking at her.

"Would you marry me?"

All time stopped –she was at a lost for words! What was stopping her, what was happening? Everyone gasped at the site of the golden band with a priceless jewel at the top; it glimmered like a burning ember. She covered her mouth with a free hand…

"I –I" She stuttered, almost feeling weak –she wanted to cry but all she could was smile when touching her chest with her hand.

"Of course." She dropped down hugging him and heard him whispered very softly, as he hugged back.

"Merry Christmas, Riza."


End file.
